powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Go Go Power Rangers Issue 21
Issue 21 is the twenty-first issue of the Go Go Power Rangers comic by Boom! Studios that focuses on the daily lives of the Power Rangers. It is the first tie-in issue to the Necessary Evil 'story event featured in the main Power Rangers book and the start of "Season Two" of the comic's story, with the Rangers trying to adjust to Tommy leaving the team as the Green Ranger powers fade away as well as the upcoming departure of Jason, Zack, and Trini in future issues. Synopsis ''The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are back on Earth after the incredible events of Shattered Grid, but they don’t seem to remember the details of their epic battle with Lord Drakkon, the twisted alternate-reality version of Tommy Oliver, who threatened to destroy the very fabric of the universe before the combined might of Power Rangers from across the galaxy ended his nefarious plan. So why don’t the Power Rangers recall exactly what happened? And what does that have to do with the strange events occurring around them? The answers to these game-changing questions will reveal the untold story behind one of the most explosive reveals in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers history. Plot One year after Arrival Day, Tommy and Kimberly are on their first date at the movies. The date starts out awkward with the two struggling to interact with each other. Kimberly even contemplates in her thoughts going back to being friends with Tommy. But, when they see how fake the explosions are in the film compared to the real ones they saw as Power Rangers they start hitting it off and agreeing that the movie sucks but both are having fun. After the movie is over, Tommy and Kimberly are outside the movie theater after their first date. Tommy leans in to kiss Kimberly, but overwhelmed, Kimberly politely turns him down, saying she'd prefer if they take it slow. He agrees and asks her for a second date, which she accepts, and the pair goes their separate ways. Kimberly actually does want to kiss him, regretting her decision as she walks away. As Tommy chastises himself for putting Kim in an awkward situation and always being the type of guy to rush into things, he is thankful to be dating and alive and wonders if in another reality he probably did fine. Tommy hears his name and turns around, only to have Kimberly embrace him in a kiss. A flushed Tommy wonders why Kimberly changed her mind, with her saying they don't have to keep secrets like she did with Matt. Being superheroes also means they don't know if tomorrow will come or if they will be killed. Tommy find that last part a bit morbid, but agrees to tell the others about their relationship, but Kimberly says they already know as it was obvious by this point. Unbeknownst to them, a shadowy cloaked figure is watching them in the alley as they walk away.... Some time later, the Rangers are fighting TurbanShell in the Thunder Megazord and struggling to maintain an advantage even though Tommy weakened it earlier. The Rangers wonder why every monster they face feels the need to be a comedian, as TurbanShell does shell puns while attacking. TurbanShell uses his staff to pierce the Thunder Megazord and its systems overload form the energy bursts from the staff. Billy suggests they evacuate, but Jason says they should hold tight and keep going. Just as TurbanShell is about to finish off the Thunder Megazord, the DragonZord arrives and uses its tail and missiles to push TurbanShell back. Tommy says he might have just enough power for one last fight. He briefly continues his attack, creating a diversion to give the Thunder Megazord an opening, then teleports away. The Rangers then use the Power Sword and defeat TurbanShell. The Rangers then celebrate another victory. Outside the Command Center, Tommy apologizes to his friends for leaving the battle. He tells them that with his powers fading he didn't want to be a liability. Jason thinks they are more of a liability than Tommy as the ThunderZords are new and they all still don't have the hang of piloting them as its only been a few months. Trini also points out that since Lord Zedd replaced Rita the enemy is tougher and hasn't made it easy for any of them. Kimberly does not care what Zordon thinks and asks Billy if he can come up with a way to re-charge the Dragon Power Coin. Billy says he doesn't even know what chaos energy even is or how it works to properly restore the coin. Without it, the Dragonzord is in stasis mode and Tommy's morpher is dormant, as much as he hate to admit, the Green Ranger may be gone for good. Trini offers her Black Dragon Armor's phase blaster and one of thier power coins as a potential solution to try and jumpstart the Dragon Coin. Jason blames himself for what happened, telling Tommy he is so sorry he couldn't be faster in getting the Green Candle from the Dark Dimension like he was supposed to. He also starts to say that it should be him who loses his powers, but Tommy stops him and says that loss is a part of life and nobody is to blame. Tommy tells his friends that he once was an enemy when he came to them and after being freed, he had the best year of his life as a thier friends and as a Power Ranger. He got an opportunity to be a hero and nobody can take those experiences away from him. On the Moon, Squatt, Baboo, Goldar and Finster are dreading reporting back to their new boss after TurbanShell's defeat, some even saying they miss Rita as she was more forgiving of failure. Baboo suggests they flee to some other dimensions where they all would be hard to locate. Finster on the other hand finds death preferable if that is what Lord Zedd's punishment is, as his talents are being wasted making Z Putties all day and he hasn't created a new monster in ages. Goldar says he'd rather die than have his wings taken away again. Squatt on the other hand describes a more visceral punishment that horrifies the others and worries Baboo as it seem his friend had a lot of time to think about how it will happen. Much to their surprise though, Lord Zedd isn't angry and sees cause for celebration, he has rectified the mistake Rita made in creating her Green Ranger by burning out the Dragon Coin's power. Squatt mentions that they didn't protect the green chaos crystal that once powered the Dark Rangers, so why is this cause for celebration? Zedd says his Dark Rangers were pointless anyways, mere pawns that were unworthy of the power given by him and he will find better candidates next time. But he explains he has hurt the Power Rangers without their sixth member, and soon he will deplete their ranks further one by one until none are left to oppose him. At Angel Grove High, the gang is having lunch and Billy gives the bad news to Tommy, his experiments with all known forms of energy and science both real and theoretical could not restart the Dragon Coin. Tommy thanks him for trying even though he can't understand exactly what the terms he used are. Zack thinks that maybe they could get Billy's old exosuit armor they have in the Commend Center basement lab back online and "a green paint job" to get Tommy back into action, but Trini drops by and asks them to help with volunteering at the Angel Grove Nature Outreach Center. Zack accepts the offer but Billy says he's going to be in the Command Center with Alpha 5 trying to track down Rita's Dumpster. Trini asks if Tommy can help and he is interrupted by them getting a call from Zordon before he can answer. With Trini sensing that Tommy is feeling left out, she offers for him to help Billy in the Command Center. Tommy declines, saying that he's fine as they leave and he sits alone eating lunch. As the Rangers fight Z Putties in Angel Grove Park, they discuss about Tommy. Kimberly thinks he is okay, but Jason think something is wrong and asks her how she would feel if they ran off without her all the time and sat on the sidelines. Zack says he'd treat it like a vacation if it was him, as the Z Putties are annoying despite the cardio workout. Trini thinks that is the point, Zedd knows they are weaker with one man down and he is making moves to ensure they tire out and slip up. Billy says he won't give up trying to help Tommy get his Power Coin back but he's running out of options. Jason is still worried, remembering what happened with Matt, but Kimberly gets annoyed and says Tommy is totally fine, they just need to be supportive and help him get through this. Besides, there is more to him than just being a Power Ranger. Later that day, Kimberly is shocked to learn Tommy is leaving to go to be at his uncle's cabin, which is a few hours away from Angel Grove, for maybe a few months. Kimberly asks if he is coming back, but Tommy says he isn't sure. Kimberly realizes that Jason's instincts were right and tries to be supportive, saying he doesn't have to run and they all can figure this out. Tommy then breaks her heart by saying he isn't sure he wants to be in a relationship with her anymore, as it was defined by them being Power Rangers and he isn't one anymore. Kimberly tries to talk to him and says she never cared about that. He says it isn't her, but he is ashamed to admit he has become jealous that she and the others can still be Rangers and it hurts him that he can't be part of that anymore and is often left alone and out of the loop. His time with powers was brief, leaving him often wondering why he had to be the one to lose them. Kimberly begs him not to go and Tommy does say he will stay in Angel Grove if that is what she wants and he does care about her, but for now, he needs to be alone for a bit to figure things out on his own. At the Scott residence, Jason furiously strikes a punching bag over and over again, the weight of what he perceives as his greatest failure of Tommy losing his powers making him more and more frustrated. The lights go out and a voice calls to him, telling Jason not to blame himself as the Green Ranger's time ends in all realities. Jason demands whoever is there to show themselves. The voice rambles that there are "so many Rangers and so many colors". Jason says he is ready to fight as he is in a bad mood right now if the voice doesn't show themselves. The voice says that he has been trying to recall when exactly they were supposed to meet, as reality is not as it once was, so it has been watching and waiting for the right time. Jason is concerned upon hearing this when the figure reveals himself, thinking that Lord Drakkon has returned to attack him in revenge. The hooded figure says he is not Drakkon as it helped rebuild the universe with him and reveals itself to be the Blue Emissary, who asks Jason to help him save the universe they built. '''To be continued.. Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Retro Album Cover Reference:' *The social media variant cover reveals that Jason's social account username is JScottFit and Trini's is queenkwan. *The first few pages of the issue mirror events that happened in Issue #25 of the main book. Tommy leaves a movie theater with Kimberly on their first date, the two part ways and Tommy goes into an alley. The divergence from Shattered Grid is a happier ending to the scenario, as Kimberly changes her mind and goes to Tommy, embracing him in a kiss as the two then walk home. **Adding to the connection is the fact Kimberly says that as Rangers, they never know if they will be killed in a fight, which is what happened in the old timeline to Tommy when Lord Drakkon stabbed him. It is unclear at this time if this means Kimberly remembers some of the events of the old timeline. *Jason on the other hand remembers Drakkon, though probably from their first encounter with him given Trini's mention of the Black Dragon Armor being in storage. *Another object revealed to be in storage was Billy's Triceratops exosuit, which can repaired and activated if the Rangers ever needed it, implying Billy never got around to fixing it after the events of Alpha 1's attack on the Command Center a year ago. *After the Shattered Grid time jump, the comic now takes place in the final days of the Green Ranger, with the events of Green No More already happening. Lord Zedd mentions his Dark Rangers were defeated and oddly enough, that he will recruit new ones later. According to Jason, the Rangers have only had the Thunderzords for a few months and Billy states that Rita's Dumpster is somewhere and they need to find it. *The Blue Emissary's statement about the Green Ranger's time ending in all realities is true: In both TV and Comic timelines, the Green Candle drains away the Dragon Coin's power and thus the Green Ranger is no more. In the World of the Coinless, Lord Drakkon abandoned his Green Ranger powers for the fused power of his Black Dragon form and lost that power upon his first defeat when his Power Coin broke and then again when his heroic counterpart took his powers away after his second defeat. Even in scenarios where Tommy gets his powers back like in Super Ninja Steel, he eventually loses them again, such as in the comic Soul of the Dragon where the Dragon Coin shatters due to being used in a damaged Master Morpher. **This also includes Tommy's Sentai counterpart Burai, who lost his powers and his life. *During the fight with TurbanShell, the Rangers wonder why "every monster is a comedian", a self-aware fourth wall moment and reference to the common gimmick of the evil monsters-of-the-week using cheesy one liners, taunts and word pun banter during a fight.